You've Got Mail
by OhShizNit
Summary: Legally Blonde Elle talks Emmett into getting an email address. They start emailing and troubles arise. Multichaptered Ellett fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a little something that I came up with an idea for

**A/N: This is just a little something that I came up with an idea for. Basically, Elle convinces Emmett to get an email address and they start emailing. She goes on vacation and troubles arise. It gets much more interesting than it sounds.**

**Thank you to Chloe for being Rizzo and beta'ing it for me (or at least making a good try at it)**

**Disclaimer: Like OMIGOD! I don't own it!**

**You've Got Mail**

"Elle, I really don't see the point in this. You can call me on the phone and talk to me whenever you want. Why am I being forced to get an email address?" Emmett asked the bubbly blonde who was currently sitting next to him on the couch, his laptop nestled in her lap.

"Because every person should have one," Elle answered. "I still can't believe you don't have one. I thought _everyone_ had an email address. It's like conditioner. How can you possibly live without it?"

"Well, I've managed to live without one for this long, so I'm going to guess that it is possible." Elle shot Emmett a glare.

"You're being a butthead. Besides, what if I lost my cell phone? How would I get a hold of you then?" She paused for effect and then gave a fake gasp of surprise. "I know! I could email you! Oh wait…no, I can't. Because you don't have email."

"Elle…we live ten minutes away from each other. In case you forgot, you drop by here quite frequently and I come by your place just as often. In fact, you popped by unexpectedly just today; ranting and raving about me needing email. If you ever lost your phone, which I don't think you would since it is your lifeline to everything, you could stop by here."

Elle grinned at him. He mentally cursed at himself. She was going to take that as a challenge to come up with every reason why she wouldn't be able to see him and would have to email him instead.

"What if you weren't home?"

"I have to come home eventually. Besides, where else do I go besides your place?"

"You could be at work."

"Just stop by."

"I might not be able to. I might be somewhere else and I can't just come by."

"Like where?"

"I could be at Paulette's and I left my phone at home."

"I see two flaws in your plan. First off, Paulette has a phone. You could call me on her phone." Elle opened her mouth to protest something, but he raised a hand to silence her. "And don't pretend like you need your phone directory to call me. We both know you have my number memorized. Besides, what's to guarantee that I'll check my email before you leave her house? It would be much faster for you to hold off on whatever big thing you need to tell me until you leave and can just stop by."

"But you're constantly on your computer! You would be bound to check it!" Emmett could see her getting excited about the entire conversation and he knew she wouldn't let it go. She had started bouncing up and down with excitement. "You would be able to sense that I had something to tell you and you would _know_ to go and check your email!"

Emmett let out a laugh at that. The thought was silly, but it was somewhat realistic too. He had been in love with Elle for months now and he could always tell when she was upset. It made perfect sense that he would be able to "sense" when Elle needed to tell him something.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not gonna happen."

Elle pouted her lips at him. Uh-oh.

"What? Why are you pouting at me?"

She gave him puppy dog eyes. "Please, Emmett. For me?"

"It won't work, Elle!" That was a lie and they both knew it.

She moved over and attached herself to his arm and continued to pout up at him. "I'll be your best friend if you do it for me." He groaned. She knew exactly what kind of game she was playing. It was common knowledge between the two of them that Emmett could stare down any jury and win a case, but if Elle Woods gave him puppy dog eyes, he was a goner. What Elle didn't know was that it was agonizing for him to have her look at him that way. Those big brown eyes and pink lips did him in every time. Right now, he was in both Heaven and Hell having her pressed up against him like that.

He took a deep breath to clear his head and replied to her. "It's too late to use that argument. You're already my best friend."

She scowled. "Darn."

"Give me one good reason to get an email and I'll do it." He was losing his resolve quickly.

"Do it because you love me."

"What?!" He had been starring straight ahead to avoid looking at her, but now he turned his head around quickly to look at her, giving himself a major case of whiplash.

"Best friends do things for best friends because they love each other!" She sniffled a little and filled her eyes with tears. She gave a fake sob. "You do love me, don't you?" A single tear rolled down her flawless skin. Emmett couldn't help thinking that she would have been a perfect actress if she'd wanted to be.

"Of course I love you," Emmett quickly answered. _More than you could ever know_.

"So will you do it?" All signs of tears and sniffles were gone and she was smiling happily at him again, eager to hear his answer.

Emmett glanced upwards really quickly, sending a small prayer to whatever entity there was up above that he wouldn't regret this later. "Ok, ok, ok. I'll do it. I will get an email address if it makes you happy."

"Yay!" She threw her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He sat there for a few seconds, shocked out of his mind. She giggled and rubbed his cheek where she'd kissed him. "Sorry, but I smeared you. Let me get it off for you." She stopped rubbing his cheek. "Unless you want to have a kissy mark on your face in Radiant Raspberry. Although, I have to admit that it really isn't your color."

He was brought back out his shocked state and rolled his eyes at her. "No, I don't want a 'kissy mark' on my face in any color. Just get it off, please."

A few seconds later, she was done getting the lipstick off of his face and grabbed his laptop. She flipped it open and Emmett could see that she'd already figured out how to use the internet on it. He hadn't been able to get it to properly open for a week after he'd gotten it.

"So what domain do you want?" Elle inquired.

"Huh?" Domain? What was she talking about?

"Domain, silly. It's what network you use for your email. Like at yahoo dot com or at aol dot com. Which domain do you want?" Elle explained to him.

"Uh…what do you recommend?"

"Well, I have a yahoo account…"

"Ok, go with yahoo then."

"Great!"

She opened up the yahoo page and clicked on the "new user" button. With Emmett's occasional input, she finally had all of his basic information filled out. "Now all you need to do is come up with a handle. You know, blah blah blah blah at yahoo dot com."

"Hmm…that's gonna be tricky. I really don't know what to put. What's your email address?"

Elle chuckled nervously. "You have to promise you won't laugh, ok?"

"I won't laugh."

"Alright, I'll write it down." She grabbed a notepad (pink of course) out of her bag and wrote something down. She ripped the paper out and handed it to him. He looked down at the small, neat handwriting and was touched. "LittleMissWoodsCommaElle(at)" was written on the paper.

"You used my nickname for your email address?"

"Yeah. I had one before I came to Boston, but I kept on getting loads of spam in my inbox, so I created a new one. I thought it was the perfect handle, so I made it my email."

"What was your old email?"

"DeltaNuNuNu(at)"

"It's nice, but I think I'm partial to your new one." They shared a quite smile, but then Emmett looked away and focused on his laptop. "So, I guess I now have to come up with something equally as clever."

"It's actually not that hard to come up with something. Just think of something you like and make a handle out of it. Like, Paulette's email address is "IrelandLover(at)".

Emmett chucked at that. Paulette was a nice person, but she had a serious obsession with anything and everything Irish. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, He tapped his chin as he though, an old habit of his that he'd never been able to break.

"You can also do something that's not fancy, but very simple. Something like harvard05. It's the school you went to and the year you graduated." Emmett could hear the slight catch in her voice, saying that she wished that he'd go with something a little bit more interesting. He wouldn't disappoint her.

"Any suggestions?" He was open to any ideas she might have. He hadn't a clue what to use.

She paused a moment to think before answering. "You really, really love eBay. Why not come up with something with eBay."

Emmett grimaced at her. He still remembered that one afternoon when she'd dropped by unexpectedly, hoping that he could help her study for finals, and had caught him in the act browsing eBay, his private indulgence. At first she'd been shocked, but then she found it sweet that he had his own little guilty pleasure. Especially since it was a form of shopping. Although, she had teased him a little bit when one time she'd come over and heard him singing the eBay commercial song in the shower; the one that had the sales clerk suddenly bursting into song.

"Nah, I don't think I'll use eBay. It's just not…me." Emmett frowned. This stuff was much harder than Elle made it seem.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea occurred to him. "Give me that!" He took the laptop and typed away quickly.

"What?! Did you come up with a handle?" Elle was trying to peek over his shoulder, but he blocked her sight.

"Yes, I did. Hold on and I'll email you. Then you'll see what my address is. You're gonna love it." Emmett could tell she was frowning, but he loved being able to surprise her. He knew that she would love his email address. It was perfect.

A few minutes later, Emmett handed Elle the laptop back. "Go check your email."

"Fine." Elle typed in her log in information and navigated to her inbox. Emmett was grinning from ear to ear in anticipation.

Elle let out a squeak of surprise and then burst out laughing. "Emmett, it's perfect!"

"Isn't it?"

"Much better than harvard05!"

They both looked down at the screen where the address was written.

"ChipOnMyShoulder(at)"

"Hey, Emmett! I just realized another reason why you _have_ to have email! When I go home and visit my family next month, I can totally email you!"

Emmett frowned. He had momentarily forgotten about Elle's big trip to California. Over the summer break, she had decided to go home for two weeks and catch up with her Delta Nu girls and her family. She'd been so happy and excited when she'd told him. He couldn't bear the thought of her leaving, even if it was only for two weeks. Ever since he'd found her in that Playboy costume back in October, there hadn't been a single day that he hadn't at least seen her for five minutes. Two weeks was going to be agony. True, he knew that Elle would probably call him once a day, probably more, but it just wasn't the same as seeing her face to face.

"Emmett? Helloooooooo! Anyone home in there?" Emmett was brought out of the reverie he had sunk into and saw that Elle was waving a hand in his face, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah. All the lights aren't on, but someone's home." Emmett joked. Elle laughed softly, but looked at him strangely.

"Are you ok? You seem…I don't know…sad. Distant."

"I'm fine, Elle."

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I'm fine." He gave her a smile to prove that he was indeed fine. Elle didn't look like she believed him, but she dropped the subject.

"Alright. Well, it's getting late. I better get going. I promised Serena that I would call her before she went out with her new boyfriend so we could discuss accessories. I love that girl, but sometimes she has _no_ clue what she's doing!"

"Ok. I'll walk you to your car." Emmett closed his computer down and stood up. It was a ritual of theirs that he would always walk her down to the car. That way he knew that she had made it to her car safely (she was an extremely attractive girl after all) and also so that they could continue their discussion for a few minutes more.

"So did you read that article about Warner's brother?" Elle made small talk as they walked down the stairs of Emmett's building.

"Oh, the one about how he and his wife are getting divorced?"

"On account of irreconcilable differences. They were quoted as saying that their marriage was too serious and there wasn't enough fun in it. Thank god I didn't make the same mistake as Muffy did!"

"Yeah. Good thing." Emmett agreed softly.

They had reached Elle's car, but Elle wasn't making any motion of saying goodnight. In fact, she was standing there awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"Emmett, I need to-" She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looked at him apologetically before scrambling around her bag for the pink phone. "Hello? Hey, Serena. I know I said I was going to call. I'm over at Emmett's place right now. Don't start that again! Do you want my help or not? Oh yes I would! I'm just about to get in my car and leave. Ok. I'll talk to you in a few minutes. Bye." She snapped it shut and frowned at it.

"Goodnight, Elle."

Elle looked unhappy, and as if she'd like to say something else. Finally, she smiled at him and opened the door of her car. "Night, Emmett."

"Sweet dreams."

"You too."

She got into her car and drove away, waving at him through the rearview mirror.

Emmett watched her car until he couldn't see it anymore and turned to go back inside.

As he went, he muttered under his breath, "any dream I have of you Little Miss Woods Comma Elle is a sweet dream."

**A/N: So click the little button that says "review" and let me know if you think it's good. **


	2. Chapter 2

he reviewers who got the eBay commercial was a massive reference to Christian Borle get a cookie

**he reviewers who got the eBay commercial was a massive reference to Christian Borle get a cookie. A chocolate CHIP cookie. **

**Haha…bad pun. Moving on…**

**I have some news for ya'll. Then I have good news for you. Then I have bad news. Then I have more good news. Ok, here we go!**

**News: I figure that unless things change DRASTICALLY, there will be about twelve or thirteen chapters in this story.**

**Good news: On Saturday, I wrote seventeen pages worth of fic. I wrote chapters four, five, six, seven, and I started on eight. I was feeling pretty good about myself right then. Until…**

**Bad news: I accidentally deleted chapters four through seven. This was tragic since they were probably the most important chapters. Thankfully, I still had the start I'd made on chapter eight.**

**Good news: I decided to press on and write from chapter eight. On Sunday, I wrote chapters eight, nine, and ten.**

**I guess ya'll might be wondering why if I have this much written, I haven't posted it. I don't post stuff right away because I need to make sure it won't change. So until it's set in stone, you're not gonna see it.**

**Anyway, enough with my rattling on. Ya'll want to read the second chapter. When my beta read it, she didn't understand something, so I will explain it to you.**

**When you see PinkPinkPink or some other Legally Blonde related word, that is a divider in the story. It might just be moving the scene along or be switching point of views.**

**BTW, we get to see some of Elle's perspective **

Chapter Two

"I promise I'll call and email you every day!" Elle swore as she and Emmett said their goodbyes. A month had gone by and she was fixing to board a plane to go and visit her friends in California. It had suddenly occurred to her that she would be spending two weeks without Emmett and she was heart broken. He was her best friend and she hated the thought of spending two minutes away from him, nevertheless two weeks!

"I know you will, Elle," Emmett assured her. "Your plane is going to begin boarding soon. You need to go or you'll miss it. As much as I want you to stay here, I know that Pilar would kick my ass if she found out that the reason you missed your flight was because you were saying goodbye to me."

She laughed tearfully at that and whispered under her breath, "I'm NOT going to cry!"

"It's only two weeks. You'll be back before you know it!" Emmett tried his best to cheer her up.

"Cheered up" wasn't exactly what happened, but she seemed less likely to burst into tears at any second. "When I get back, can we do something together?"

"Of course! You can come over to my place and we'll order a pizza and rent a movie. Your choice."

"Really?"

"Anything you want. I'll even watch Titanic with you."

"Wow. Now I know you mean business! I thought you hated that movie?"

"I do."

"Thanks. You are so adorable to think of me."

"Yes, I know I am." Emmett checked his watch. Her plane was boarding in ten minutes and it would take her fifteen minutes to get through security. "Now, you really need to get going!"

"Are you trying to get rid of me or something?" Elle narrowed her eyes playfully at him.

"Of course not. I just don't want you to miss your flight!"

"So this is it?"

"Yes. Bye, Elle."

"Oh." Elle threw her arms around Emmett's neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Her resolve not to cry shattered. "I'll miss you!"

Emmett rubbed her back reassuringly. He knew it was wrong to get so much joy out of seeing her so upset, but he loved being able to hold her so close and not have anything assumed. "I'll miss you too, Elle. But I can't miss you if you don't go."

That got a half-hearted laugh out of her and she pulled away from him. She rubbed away the tears that had begun to form at her eyes. One slipped out and streaked down her blush clad cheek. Emmett reached up and wiped it away with his thumb. "Now give me a smile to remember you by. Please?"

Elle gave him a pearly white smile that literally made his heart feel as if it would burst. He loved her so much, but she would never know. He would never put this amazing friendship he had with her in jeopardy by confessing his feelings. He wasn't stupid.

"I guess I should get going, huh?" Elle shouldered Bruiser's bag on her shoulder and leaned down to pick up her purse.

"Yeah, I guess you should. Don't forget to call me when you get in so I know that you landed safely," Emmett reminded her. The entire time her flight was in the air, he would be worried out of his mind about her.

"Would I really do that to you, Emmett?" Elle scoffed.

"I would hope not. Now, if you don't get your little pink butt through security right now, Little Miss Woods Comma Elle, I won't study with you for a _month_ after you start Harvard again!" Emmett teasingly threatened.

Elle looked at him with fake horror and shock on her face. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Why risk it?"

"Butthead!"

"So you keep on telling me."

Elle laughed at that and checked to make sure that Bruiser was still secured in his little tote bag. "Alright, I'll go then."

Emmett never knew if what happened next was an accident or not. Elle leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, but somehow his head ended up turning so that her lips pressed softly against his own. Whether it was just an accidental turn or something in him subconsciously taking what his heart desired, he never figured out. The kiss lasted for only a second, but it was the most amazing second in Emmett's life.

Elle pulled away and looked up at him. She giggled and whispered, "Sorry! Gotta go! Bye, Emmett!"

Without waiting for him to say goodbye, she turned and started dashing towards security. When he was sure that she was gone, still shocked, he tentatively raised his hand and felt the place where her lips had touched. He could still feel them there.

"Goodbye, Elle."

**PinkPinkPinkPinkPinkPinkPinkPinkPinkPinkPinkPinkPinkPinkPinkPink**

Elle made it to her plane just in time. She was one of the last passengers to board and quickly took her first class seat. Making sure that Bruiser was comfortable, she quickly pulled out her _Vogue_ magazine and began thumbing through it.

She had just found the article she'd left off on when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat right next to her. She looked up to see an elderly woman standing next to her, waiting for Elle to move so that she could sit down in the seat next to Elle.

Elle squished herself up into the seat and made room for the lady to get by. Once the she had passed, Elle settled herself back with her magazine and looked at the newest summer fashions. She was deeply immersed when the captain came on over the speaker and announced that they were fixing to take off. She closed her magazine and took a deep breath. She'd been flying on planes since she was three, but she always got nervous when the plane took off or landed.

Closing her eyes, she tried an old trick that had always helped her calm down in the past. She would simply think of something happy. Immediately, Emmett's face filled her mind. She blushed deeply as she thought about him. She'd come to terms with the fact that she was in love with him a long time ago. She'd also realized that he'd never feel the same way about her. He saw her as a best friend, nothing more. Although it pained her, she knew that she had to be content with his friendship. The thought of telling him that she loved him and then losing him was too unbearable. She could literally feel her heart breaking at the thought of it. The other night, she'd almost told him that she loved him, but Serena had called and interrupted her. At the time, Elle was disappointed that she hadn't been able to be honest with him, but now she realized that it would have been a mistake.

Emmett was the most amazing guy she'd ever met. Even when she'd still been head-over-heels in love with Warner, she'd always thought that Emmett was a wonderful guy. However, unlike Warner, he actually saw her as more than a blonde. He saw that she had brains and knew how to use them. When she'd needed his help to get her life on track, he had been there for her one hundred percent. He had drilled her and quizzed her into being a good student, even when she doubted herself. No one else had ever shown that much faith in her before. It had touched her and made her want to become good friends with him. However, the day he brought her the two-in-one shampoo and conditioner was the day she'd lost her heart to a certain Emmett Forrest, even though she didn't realize it until much later. It had been such a simple gift, but the thought that went into it was so amazing. Just like Emmett.

Suddenly, she remembered the kiss they'd actually shared a few minutes ago. Elle had only meant to kiss his cheek, but was delighted when she found out that someone up above loved her and she'd ended up kissing him on the lips. She smiled as she thought about it. Emmett had wonderful lips. They were even softer than she'd thought they would be. She allowed herself to fantasize about what it would be like to kiss those lips all the time. To have Emmett hold her and tell her that he loved her….

Elle was brought out of her daydream about Emmett when she noticed the woman sitting next to her starring at her. The lady noticed her glance and quickly apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I just wanted to tell you that I saw you and your boyfriend in the terminal, and he is a mighty fine catch!"

Elle blushed. This woman thought Emmett was her boyfriend! Well…no reason she couldn't play along. What Emmett didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "Thank you ma'am. I certainly think he's good looking. He's got the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen on a guy."

"That sounds so nice! It's very rare to hear a young lady talk so highly of her gentleman. What is his name?"

"Emmett. My name is Elle. We both have 'E' names."

"Well isn't that lovely! I'm Maggie."

Elle shook Maggie's hand and then reached for Bruiser in her bag. "And this is Bruiser." Bruiser looked up sleepily at Maggie.

"Oh, isn't he adorable!" Maggie looked down at Bruiser and extended a hand. "It's very nice to meet you Bruiser." Bruiser yipped at her.

"Bruiser! That's not polite!" Elle chastised him. She looked back at Maggie. "Please excuse his rude behavior. He doesn't like flying and I'm not overly fond of it either.

"I'm not a big fan of it myself. If you don't mind me asking, how long have you and your young man been together?"

"Oh, I don't mind at all! We've been together…um…" Elle scrambled for an answer. She finally decided to give the amount of time that she'd know Emmett. "We've been together since October, but it feels like a lifetime. It's like I've known him forever."

"Ah, it must be love then. I was with my Richard for forty-two years before he was taken from me, but it always seemed like I had known him since the day I was born."

Elle starred at the elderly woman sitting next to her. She'd been with the love of her life for forty-two years? Elle could only imagine how wonderful it would be to finally confess to Emmett that she loved him and find out that he loved her in return and be together for that long.

"Elle? Are you quite alright? You look as if you're about to cry" Maggie sounded quite alarmed.

"What? Oh…no. I'm fine. I was just thinking how wonderful it would be if Emmett and I could be together for that long. I guess they would be tears of joy."

Maggie patted Elle's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, dear. If it's meant to last that long, it will. Love always has a way of making things work."

Elle smiled at her. "One can only hope."

"That's the spirit! Besides, a pretty girl like you has nothing to worry about."

Elle's eyes lit up and she began talking excitedly. "But that's the best part! He doesn't care about my looks! I actually met him when I followed my old boyfriend, Warner, out to Harvard and then found out he was dating this girl named Vivienne. Emmett helped me get on my A game and actually prove to everyone that I was more than just a blonde. I could be the ugliest person in the world and he'd still care about me because he sees more than just this." Elle held up a strand of her blonde hair.

"That's the most romantic story I've ever heard. You hold onto him, and don't you dare let him go! Men like that are rare to find and if you're lucky enough to find one, you have to keep him!"

Elle sighed. "I'll try." Who was she kidding? Emmett didn't actually love her. She was just fooling herself and getting her hopes up by pretending that he was hers. She needed to stop acting like such a blonde and get her head out of the clouds.

However, she couldn't deny that part of it was true. Emmett really didn't care about her looks. He saw her for her mind and her heart instead of her good looks. It was one of the most endearing things about him. Looks honestly didn't matter to him.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, it's a long flight and I want to be sure to catch up on my beauty rest. Some of us aren't quite as young and beautiful as you are." Maggie winked at Elle and then turned to lean against the window.

"Goodnight."

Elle decided that it would be a wise idea to try and get some sleep herself. Emmett had come by her apartment that morning at five to pick her up and she was beyond exhausted. Emmett's face was the last thing she saw before she drifted off into a very fitful sleep.

**A/N: And that's chapter two for you. Click the button and review it please. **

**The next update will be Sunday at the earliest, but probably not. I just found out that Christian Borle and his wife, Sutton Foster split up and that depresses me. I do not know if this will depress me enough that I can't write. We will see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update. So many things have been happening this week! What with school letting out for the holidays and the new season of Lost coming out on DVD, I just haven't had time to sit down and write!**

**There will actually be gasp ANGST in this chapter!!!! And we will also see our first email.**

**Important Note: The italics for the phone conversations are just a style thing so it's easier to determine who is on the phone. It's just something I do in all my fics.**

**Huge, Mega, Massive Important Note: THIS CHARACTERS WERE WRITTEN FOR THE MUSICAL, NOT THE MOVIE! IMAGINE LAURA BELL BUNDY AND CHRISTIAN BORLE! DO NOT IMAGINE REESE WITHERSPOON OR LUKE WILSON!!!!!! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THAT WAY AND IT WILL JUST END UP BEING WRONG! TWIGGY EMMETT, NOT WARNER-EMMETT!!!!!!!**

Emmett was pacing. He very rarely paced. He only ever did it when he was extremely nervous or upset. There were only two times in his life that he could recall having paced before this moment; the day he'd met the man who was his father and who had left his mother when Emmett was only three years old and the day he'd received his acceptance letter to Harvard (the pacing occurred before he opened it of course).

And yet, Emmett found himself pacing once again. He had never been this worried in his entire life.

Elle's plane should have landed over an hour ago. There was no phone call from her. Emmett was terrified that something had happened to herShe had _promised_ that she would call him, and if Elle promised to do something, you could be certain that she would do it. She wasn't one of the types who would promise to call and then forget. Even if her cell phone was lost or had died, she would have found a way to call him. Margot, Serena, and Pilar were supposed to be picking her up, so she could have just used one of their phones.

Therefore, Emmett came to the conclusion that something must have happened to her that would prevent her from calling. On and on he paced about the coffee table in front of his couch. For the hundredth time in the last five minutes, he checked his cell phone to make sure it wasn't on silent or that he had somehow missed her call. His phone was on the highest volume possible and he had no new calls.

Falling backwards onto the couch, he rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. He knew Elle flying had been a bad idea. The entire trip was a bad idea. Why couldn't she just stay in Boston where he knew she was safe? _Because she's a big girl and can take care of herself_, Emmett thought to himself.

He had thought having her close was miserable. Not knowing where she was or if she was safe was like the ninth circle of Hell. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Emmett. He would call the airline and find out if her plane had landed!

He jumped off the couch and looked about his apartment frantically. Where had he put the phone book?! He dropped to his hands and knees, looking under the couch and behind it too. No phone book. Maybe…maybe he had left it in his bedroom. He quickly ran into the bedroom and looked under the bed. Nothing. He checked the small stand that served as his nightstand, but didn't' find the phone book there either.

He sat down on the bed and strained to think of when the last time he'd used the phone book had been. It had been…two weeks ago when Elle had come over and they'd ordered Chinese takeout! He'd been standing in the kitchen. To the kitchen!

He looked all over the kitchen, but he couldn't find it. He searched every inch of his tiny apartment, but there was no phone book to be found. He was finally in the bathroom, checking underneath the sink when he gave up hope of ever finding the damned phone book. He sat up and whacked his head on the sink, sending tiny stars to the front of his eyes. Ignoring the enormous head ache he now had, he returned to the couch and sank back down on it. Cradling his head in his hands, he tried to think of how else he could find out if Elle was ok.

Looking up, something caught his eye. Not believing what he was seeing, he started to laugh. There, sitting right on the coffee table was the bright yellow phone book with a pink sticky note on it. Picking up the phone book, he peeled the sticky off. In Elle's handwriting the words, "Emmett, you desperately need a maid" were written. Emmett chuckled to himself. Elle had come through last week and picked up the loose junk that was on the floor. She said she was getting tired of his place looking like a typical man's apartment. Emmett had argued with her, saying that she had no room to talk. The first time he'd been over to her place, she hadn't even been able to find her law books!

Emmett reached over and grabbed his cell phone. Checking it one last time for missed calls, and seeing that there were none, he started flipping through the phone book. He had just found "Jet Blue" airlines and was about to dial the number when his phone rang. It was the plain, boring ring tone that he had set for unknown numbers. Normally, he wouldn't answer the phone if he didn't know the number, but this was a special circumstance. Elle might have borrowed someone's phone to call him. Checking the number, he saw that it was in fact a California area code.

He quickly flipped the phone open and answered, "Hello?!"

"_Is this Emmett?" _a squeaky voice that sounded very familiar asked.

"Yes, this is Emmett. Who is this?"

"_Oh good! I was afraid that I had the wrong number. This is Margot, Elle's friend."_ He now recognized that it was Margot on the phone. Maybe she knew where Elle was.

"Margot, do you know where Elle is? She was supposed to call me when she landed."

"_I was calling to see if you knew where she was. We were supposed to pick her up over an hour ago, but she never came out. We can't find out anything about her flight. We thought she might have called you. I'm really worried about her. Elle isn't the kind of person who would change plans and not tell someone,"_ Margot sounded as if she was about to cry.

"I know she isn't. I'm sorry, but I haven't heard from her. I was just about to call the airline when you called. They might have information about her plane," Emmett wished he could reassure Margot, but he was just as scared as she was. Elle meant the world to him. He'd never be the same if something happened to her.

"_That's a good idea. As far as we know, her plane never even landed here. Did you know if she might have left her cell phone in Baltimore?" _

"No, it was in her pocket when she left." Emmett had felt the plastic square through the fabric of her jeans when she'd been hugging him goodbye. Besides, there was no way that Elle would leave her phone on accident. She never left the house or went anywhere without it. As he'd told her before, it was her lifeline to society.

"_Well, if you hear from her, please tell her to call us."_

"I will…wait…can you hold on," Emmett's phone was chirping at him, telling him that he had another incoming call. He checked who was calling and grinned. "Margot, Elle is calling me right now. I'll tell her to call you when she gets off the phone with me."

"_Thanks, Emmett!"_

Emmett quickly disconnected with Margot and switched over to talk to Elle. "Elle! Where are you?!"

"_Well, hi to you too!" _was Elle's reply. Emmett visibly relaxed She didn't sound like she was hurt or in trouble.

"Hi. Now would you please tell me what's going on? You were supposed to get into LA an hour ago!" Emmett was quickly becoming annoyed. "I just got off the phone with Margot. She's been worried sick about you. I've been worried sick about you!"

"_Relax, Emmett! I'm sorry I worried you guys, but I have an explanation. Would you like to hear it, or would you like to continue to yell at me?_" Elle reasoned with him. He could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Sorry, Elle. I shouldn't have chewed you out like that. Now would you please tell me what's going on?"

"_It's ok. Our plane had trouble. There was a problem with one of the engines-" _Elle started.

"WHAT?!"

"_Relax. I'm fine. Everyone's fine. Like I said, there was engine trouble. They had to land in St. Louis and fix it before we could continue flying. They said it would only take a few minutes, but I guess it took a little bit longer. I was going to call you, but they asked everyone to stay seated and I couldn't get to my phone. Then I fell asleep, and when I woke up, we were already in the air again. I'm really sorry that I worried you! You know I would never do that to you on purpose," _Elle sounded very remorseful.

"I know you wouldn't. Besides, it wasn't your fault. I just started worrying when I didn't hear from you, and then I started panicking when Margot called and said that you never landed. I think that's the closest I've ever come to having a heart attack," Emmett admitted.

"_It just shows that you care." _Emmett could hear Elle smiling over the phone.

"Of course I do." There was a small pause before he continued. "So where are you now?"

"_I'm at the baggage claim. I called you the second I got off the plane. I guess I should probably call Margot and tell her I'm here."_

"Yeah, she asked me to tell you to call her when I talked to you. By the way, how did she get my number?" Emmett was slightly curious as to that.

"_Oh, I gave it to her about a week ago. She said that she wanted it just in case she even really needed to get a hold of me and I wasn't answering my phone. I hope you don't mind that I gave it to her._"

"Nah, it's fine. I was just wondering is all. Well, you should probably go so you can call Margot. Call me later, ok?" Emmett wanted to make sure that she called Margot. He had given Margot his word that Elle would call her and wasn't very big on breaking his word.

"_My phone's almost dead. I'll email you as soon as I get in, ok?"_

"That sounds good. I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye, Emmett."_

"Bye, Elle…oh wait…Elle!"

"_Yeah?"_

"I'm really glad you're ok."

"_Thanks. Bye."_

"Bye." Emmett disconnected with her, a sense of relief flooding through him. She was safe. She was in California and would be with her friends any minute now.

He smiled to himself.

She had called him first.

**BruiserBruiserBruiserBruiserBruiserBruiser**

Elle hung up with Emmett and stashed her phone. The baggage carousel had just started up and she didn't want to miss her bag. She'd call Margot as soon as she got her bag. She smiled as she thought about her conversation with Emmett. He had seemed really worried about her. It didn't matter that he'd totally freaked out on her. She actually found it extremely endearing that he'd been so upset. Maybe she did actually have a shot with him someday.

The news that the plane was having engine trouble had terrified her at first. Not because she thought something might happen. No, the reason that Elle had been so scared was because if something _did_ happen, she'd never be able to tell Emmett that she loved him as so much more than just a friend.. That thought had taken her very breath away. When the plane landed safely (although very roughly and bumpily) in St. Louis, she had made up her mind that she would get up the courage to tell Emmett the truth. Soon.

What would he say though? Would he tell her that he loved her too and they'd finally be able to be together? What if he didn't love her back? Elle didn't think he was the kind of guy who would let that ruin their friendship. He would probably just tell Elle that he loved her, but only as a friend and let that be the end of it. However, Elle would be mortified. She would never be able to look him in the eye again, nevertheless hug him or kiss his cheek. He'd think that every time she did it, she was doing it because she loved him and wanted to touch him. Elle grinned sheepishly as she admitted to herself that was part of the reason why she was overly affectionate with Emmett.

Bruiser yipped loudly, alerting her to the fact that the carousel was finally spilling bags out from its' opening. She craned her neck to see if her bag was coming soon. She didn't have any worries about missing it or someone mistaking it for their own bag. It was bright pink with the name "Elle" stitched on it in pink thread. Plus, the fact that it sported every single kind of feathery, sequined, and rhinestone accessory she'd been able to get to stick on it made it very distinct.

She waited patiently as everyone else's bags rolled around and were collected. Soon, there were only two people left beside herself. One or two bags still circulated, waiting for their owners to show up and collect them.

Several minutes passed by. The other two people had gotten their bags and it was just Bruiser and Elle left waiting. The clock kept ticking. Finally, just as she was about to go to baggage claim to see if there was a problem, the carousel belched up her pink bag. Scowling, she collected it. Margot, Serena, and Pilar would be wondering where she was and why she hadn't called. Shouldering Bruiser, she clutched onto her suitcase and whipped her cell phone out. She quickly dialed Margot's number and waited for the squeaky blonde to answer.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Just as Elle was about to hang up, Margot answered the phone breathlessly, _"Elle! Where have you been? We were getting worried sick about you! Especially after I talked to Emmett and he said that you were calling him and then you didn't call us. Did he forget to tell you to call us?"_

"Hi, Margot. No, Emmett didn't forget. I just got done with baggage claim. I didn't want to miss my bag, so I waited until I got it to call you. Unfortunately, my bag was the last bag to show up. Are you guys still here? I don't blame you if you went home. I can just catch a cab back to the sorority house."

"_No, we're still here. Do you honestly think we'd just go off and leave our President stranded at the airport?"_

"I'm not your president anymore. And no, I don't think you'd just go off and leave me. Are you guys out front?"

"_Pfft! Elle, you'll always be our president. What happened anyway? You're like an hour late."_

"Ugh. I'd really not talk about it right now."

"_Ok. We're in Serena's Vet right outside the very main entrance. It'll be hard to miss us. Now hurry up and get out here! We want to see you!"_ Margot hung up the phone and Elle rolled her eyes. Her friends had never been the most patient people in the world.

She quickly hurried out the entrance and saw Serena and Margot parked in the bright purple Vet that Serena's dad had bought her for her eighteenth birthday. Margot jumped out of the car and ran over to Elle, crushing her in a hug. "Omigod! I MISSED you, Elle!"

"I missed you too, Margot. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to breath." Elle managed to gasp out as her lungs were crushed.

"Oops. Sorry, Elle." Margot released Elle and took the suitcase from Elle. Looking down, she saw Bruiser. "Bruiser!"

"Bark!"

"I missed you too!"

"Bark!"

"What? Elle's madly in love with Emmett?"

"Bark!"

"And Emmett's in love with Elle too?"

"Margot!" Elle frowned at her friend. "We both know that's not what Bruiser is saying."

"I know. I was just trying to see if you'd admit to it."

"Can you two just get in the car?" Serena yelled at them.

"Hi to you too, Serena." Elle rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Elle. Margot, the trunk's open. Put Elle's suitcase in there." Margot did what Serena told her to and then climbed into the backseat. Elle took the passenger seat and took Bruiser out of his bag and gave him to Margot, who was pestering Elle to give him to her. Margot had always had a soft spot where the Chihuahua was concerned.

"Where's Pilar?" Elle inquired. "I thought she was going to come and pick me up too."

"She's got a really bad hangover. She said that she couldn't possibly go anywhere in her condition. You should have seen her this morning. Puffy eyes and no makeup. I felt bad to leave her, but I couldn't abandon you," Serena explained.

"Poor thing," Elle commented.

A few minutes later, they pulled up into the driveway of the sorority house. Delta Nu's spilled out of the front door to greet Elle, and she did her best to acknowledge them. She thought she saw some new faces, but she was too tired to question it. Margot and Serena managed to shoo away most of the girls, except Kate, who insisted on staying.

"Thanks for coming to get me, guys. I've really missed you," Elle told them, but lost the affect intended when her statement was punctuated by a very un-Elle like yawn.

"Sweetie, why don't you go and get some sleep?" Margot suggested.

"Yeah, you look like you're going to keel over dead," Kate added.

"We had to give away your old room to the new president, but we put you in the Sweetheart room. We thought you'd like it in there." Serena walked with Elle up the stairs and into the Sweetheart room. Every surface of the room was pink and all the directions were in the shape of a heart, hence it being the Sweetheart room.

"Thanks, Serena. I think I'll….just….get a little bit of….sleep," Elle managed to get out as she sat down on the bed and leaned against the pillows.

"Night, Elle." Serena turned the light out, and started to exit before she turned around and added, "and don't think you're off the hook about telling us what happened."

"I wouldn't think that for a second," Elle said sleepily. Serena nodded and left the blonde to her dreams.

Elle pulled her jeans off and took her pink pseudo leather jacket off and hung them neatly over the chair in the room. She sleepily climbed under the covers and settled in for a nice long nap. She'd had a long day and desperately needed to catch some shut eye. It wouldn't be for long. When she woke up, she'd catch with her Delta Nu sisters and see Pilar. Then she'd be sure to call Emmett and…

Emmett! Elle's eyes flew wide opened as adrenaline filled her veins. She'd promised him that she'd email him as soon as she got in. She looked longingly at the pillow, wishing she could just sink into it's fluffy softness, but she had promised Emmett. Besides, she already missed him terribly. It had only been a few hours since she'd seen him, but it felt as if they'd spent days apart. She didn't' know how she was going to survive the next two weeks without him.

She climbed out of bed and pulled a pair of pink jogging pants out of her suitcase and put them on. After she'd done that, she walked over and turned on the computer that was placed in the room. It took a few minutes for the computer to boot up, and while she waited, Elle composed her email in her head. It would most likely be a short one since she'd talked to him on the phone about an hour ago and because she wanted to take that nap as soon as possible.

Finally, the computer was running and she was logged into her yahoo account. Setting the font how she liked it, she began typing.

**From:**** "Elle Woods"**

**To:**** "Emmett Forrest"**

**Subject:**** How will I survive?**

_Emmett,_

_I MISS YOU!!!!! I know it's only been a couple of hours since I saw you, but I already miss you so much! How am I going to make it two weeks without seeing my best friend?! I've made up my mind that the next time I come out to California, you're simply going to have to come out here with me. I'm sure you'll love it here. You're always complaining about how cold it is in Boston. Well, I know of this place where it's warm all year long…_

_I am completely exhausted right now. If it weren't for the fact that I promised you that I'd email you, I'd be sleeping quite comfortably in a bed right now. See, you're making me lose my beauty sleep! The girls are actually being pretty nice about letting me sleep. In most cases, if I came home, they'd be demanding that I go and hang out with them. I guess I get a little bit of leniency since my plane got delayed so much and I still haven't told them why. _

_Oh, I forgot to ask you if you could do something for me while I'm gone. I should be getting a package in the mail (a totally adorable pair of shoes) tomorrow morning. Would it be at all possible for you to stop by my apartment later that evening and pick it up from the front office? They're really expensive shoes, and I suspect that Nicole, the office manager, would nick them if she could get away with it. I am depending on you, Emmett, to save my shoes. _

_I'm about to fall asleep on this keyboard, so I'd better sign out. I'm going to plug my phone in the second I get off and I will talk to you later. _

_-Elle_

Elle re-read the email to make sure she hadn't left anything out. Seeing that it was fine, she quickly sent it off to Emmett and shut the computer down. Making sure to plug her phone in first, she quickly crawled back under the covers of her bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**A/N: I was discussing this chapter with my beta last night (who is AWESOME because she beta'd this at like four o'clock in the morning) and I found myself saying "Emmett has a boo-boo." And that, my dear readers, is what happens when you combine best friends, the early hours of the morning, major sleep deprivation on my part, and a twelve ounce cup of non-decaf coffee.**

**Status update: On the first half of the fic, I am working on chapter five. Unfortunately it's being a total bich to write and I have major writer's block. When I originally wrote that chapter, it was just one mega chapter with chapter four. Since I separated them, it's become a LOT harder to write. I'm hoping to be able to work on it over the break.**

**On the second half of the fic: I'm currently working on chapter ten which is the most important chapter. That is the chapter where THE email takes place. It's like the mega colossus email that will determine EVERYTHING! So yeah…watch this space for that.**

**Next update will most likely be…hmm…sometime before New Year's most likely. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: DON'T HATE ME!!!! **

**I know I said that I would update this a lot sooner, but I have been SO FREAKING BUSY LATELY!!!! Between midterms, boys, Biology class, and auditioning for two musicals, I have just not had time to work on this.**

**Plus, chapter five is being a BIATCH to write! Seriously, trying to write that chapter is like trying to take the Red Bull away from Elle. In other words, it just ain't happening!**

**I don't own The Birdcage. I wish I did. It's freaking awesome. If you haven't seen it, GO RENT OR BUY IT NOW!!!!! Nothing, and I mean NOTHING beats Nathan Lane and Robin Williams playing a gay couple with Hank Azaria playing their pool boy. I know what you are thinking: PRICELESS!!!**

**I also don't own the Beach Boys. Unlike The Birdcage, I don't want to own them.**

A cleaver. Emmett finally decided that it felt like a cleaver was going through his head. He'd debated on an axe for a few milliseconds, but a cleaver was much more appropriate to describe the agonizing head ache he had when he woke up. At first, his thoughts were fuzzy, a combination of having been rudely awakened by _something_ and pain. He couldn't quite remember why his head hurt. All he could remember was that Elle was in California.

Slowly, the details of the previous day came back to him. Elle had flown to California and been held over in St. Louis due to engine trouble. He had hit his head on the bathroom sink looking for the phone book to call the airline and see if she was ok. That would explain the pain.

As he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up, he realized why he'd woken up in the first place. His phone was screaming at him loudly from it's placement on the coffee table. He stumbled out of bed and ran straight into the door. He groaned to himself. Today was not shaping out to be a good day so far.

He threw the door open, and the sound of his cell phone assaulted his ears. _"I WISH THEY ALL COULD BE CALIFORNIA GIIIIIRLS!!!" _

Ah. Elle was calling. She was the one who'd insisted on getting ring tones for their phones so that they'd always know when the other one was calling. She'd been secretive about what she'd chosen for him, so he likewise hadn't told her that he'd chosen the Beach Boy's song "California Girls" for her. He thought it was very appropriate.

He made it to his phone just on the last ring and quickly snatched it up. "Hullo?" he answered sleepily.

"_Thank god you answered!" _She sounded frantic.

"What's wrong, Elle?"

"_Why have you been ignoring my calls? Are you mad at me?!" _Emmett's heart broke to listen to her. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been avoiding your calls."

"_Then why haven't you answered when I called?"_

Emmett grimaced. When Elle got excited or upset, her voice went up on octave or five. That was the last thing his splitting head ache needed right now. "Elle, can you lower your voice a tad? I've got a killer headache. Now, if you can give me two seconds to think, I'll be glad to answer you. Ok. Today is Sunday, right?"

"_Yes! It's ten o'clock in the morning there! Did you just get up? Are you sick?"_ Elle rattled questions off, not waiting for him to answer.

"Ok…if it's ten o'clock in the morning here, I've been asleep for the past fourteen hours. That would have been why I didn't answer your calls."

"_What?! Why have you been sleeping that long? You said your head hurt. Are you okay, Emmett?!" _

"Um," Emmett didn't know how to tell her that he'd smacked the hell out of his head and it now felt like someone had shot him between the eyes. She'd worry about him and forget to enjoy her trip. That was the last thing he wanted her to do right now.

"_Emmett!"_

"Yeah. I guess I'm ok, now. Well…no, I'm not. But don't worry about me!"

"_What's wrong?"_

"Nothing. It's just a slight…bump." Emmett reached up and poked his scalp, wincing immediately. He had a lump that was literally the size of a tennis ball on the back of his head.

"_Bump?! Emmett, if you don't tell me what happened right now, I swear to god…"_ Elle didn't often sound threatening, but she certainly did now.

"It's nothing. Remember when I was panicking yesterday about your flight?"

"_Yes…"_

"Well, I was going to call the airline and ask them if they knew what happened to your flight. Only, I couldn't find the phonebook. So I looked all over the place trying to find it. I even looked in the bathroom. I checked under the sink, and when I stood up…whack." Emmett finished explaining.

"_You hit your head on the bathroom sink?!"_

"Yeah, so now I have a splitting head ache, and I'd really appreciate it if you could lower your voice. Please."

"_Sorr…I mean, sorry." _Elle obliged his request. _"Are you okay?"_

"I think I should be now. It's a good thing you woke me up though. You're not supposed to sleep too long when you hit your head," Emmett sat down on the couch, trying to stop his head from throbbing.

"_Well, take some Pirin tablets and eat some chocolate. You'll feel better,"_ Elle advised.

"Pirin tablets? Chocolate?"

"_Yes, chocolate. It'll make you feel better. Trust me."_

"I trust you. But what the hell are 'Pirin" tablets."

"_It's aspirin. Watch 'The Birdcage' sometime."_

"Gotcha. So how many times did you call me last night?"

"_I emailed you yesterday afternoon, and you never got back to me. Then I called you about five times. I was really beginning to worry. I didn't know why you wouldn't take my calls unless you were mad at me, but I couldn't think of anything I'd done. You couldn't possibly have been mad at me about the whole plane delay. I mean, that wasn't my fault."_

"I wasn't mad at you. How could I get mad at you, nonetheless stay mad at you? It's impossible."

"_You're sweet."_

"So what are you going to do today?"

"_I'm going to go and see my parents. The girls kidnapped me yesterday and took me to our favorite bar, so I didn't get a chance to go and see Mom and Daddy. _ _They sounded so excited when I told them I was coming out, and I'd hate for them to think that I didn't want to see them."_

"What are you guys going to do together?" Emmett inquired as he sat back against the couch cushions.

"_Well, Daddy's going to be at the club all day playing golf, but Mom and I will go over there and see him sometime. He might love golf, but he'll take a little while to see his Button."_

"He's not going to take a day off so that he can spend time with you?"

Elle gave a very unladylike snort. _"Of course he isn't. I don't know if you've noticed, Emmett, but my parents aren't like your mom. They're of the 'give her everything she wants and shower her with gifts so you don't feel bad about being gone every second of the day' variety. My mom's not so bad about it, but I think if you added up all the time I've spent with my dad throughout my life, it would probably only add up to being two years."_

"I'm sorry, Elle. That must have been rough growing up."

"_Not really. You get used to it."_

"But he came to see your trial? That's got to mean something, right?"

"_The club was undergoing repairs on the golf course that week."_

"Oh."

"_Don't worry about it. My mom's not completely like that. I mean, yeah she can be a total blonde, but she loves me. My dad does too. He loves me a lot, he just isn't really a fatherly kind. My mom's pretty good at showing me she loves me. She and I actually get along pretty well. She's the one who taught me how to shop."_

Emmett laughed. "So she's the one responsible for the monster who took me shopping? Remind me to thank her if I ever meet her."

"_Emmett!" _Elle giggled. "_I am not a shopping monster!"_

"That is the biggest fib I have ever heard. Tell me, what you are going to be doing with your mom today?!"

"_Umm….we are going to go shopping."_

"Case closed."

"_We're going to do other things too!"_ Elle cried indignantly.

"But the highlight of your afternoon will no doubt be shopping."

"_Yes it will be! I am not ashamed to admit it. I, Elle Woods, love to shop. It is not a crime."_

"I could argue with that, but I won't. Anyway, what else are you going to do today?"

"_Well, I'm going to go and have brunch with Mom, and then she and I will go by and see Daddy. We'll probably go shopping after that. I should be back later this afternoon. After that, I don't know what I'm going to do. I'll probably hang out with the Delta Nu's this evening and do something with them."_

"Sounds like you're going to have an interesting day."

"_Well, what about you? What's happening in the Life of Emmett Forrest? And how will he survive without his faithful sidekick, Elle?"_

"I have the feeling you're teasing me."

"_You're very perceptive._"

"That I am."

"_Well, just promise me that you'll take it easy today?"_

"I promise I'll take it easy, Elle. I'll probably just kick back and work on those case files for Richardson v. State."

"_Good."_

"I might call my mom later on. I haven't talked to her in a month, and the last time we talked, she was pretty happy. I just want to call and check up on her."

"_Oh, you're such a good son! Tell her I said hi and ask her if the bend and snap worked."_

"I will…wait…what are you talking about?"

"_Umm…I gotta go now! Bye!"_

"Elle! Don't you dare hang up!"

"_Alright, alright. I'm still here."_

"Explain yourself."

"_Well…the other day when you left your phone over at my place, your mom might have called._"

"Keep going."

"_Well you always say such nice stuff about her!"_

"Mm-hmm."

"_And I might have answered it. I know I shouldn't have, but I did."_

"Continue."

"_And I talked to her."_

"You talked to my mom?"

"_Yeah…"_

"Oh. Ok. What did you two talk about?"

"_You."_

"What about me?"

"_I never knew you used to stutter"_

"WHAT?!"

"_Um…yeah."_

"Are you trying to kill me, Elle?"

"_No."_

"Well, you're certainly doing a good job of it."

"_Sorry."_

"It's ok."

"_Well, I promised my mom that I'd meet her at nine and it's already almost six fifteen. I should probably go now so that I can get ready._"

"Ok. I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye, Emmett!"_

"Bye, Elle." Emmett hung up the phone. His conversation with Elle had given him even worse of a headache. He still couldn't believe she'd talked to his mom. He didn't have a problem with it, but he was nervous now as to what his mom might have told Elle.

He decided he wanted to find out exactly what had been said. He flipped his phone back open and quickly dialed the number for his mother. She answered on the third ring. "_Emmett! I was wondering when you were going to call me again. It seems like I haven't talked to you in forever!"_

"No, but you have talked to a certain blonde friend of mine."

"_Um…sorry. Who?"_

"Mom, you know I love you, but cut the crap. Elle told me already."

"_She did?"_

"Yes. Elle just confessed to me. She wants to know if the bend and snap worked."

"_Well tell her that it worked like charm."_

"I really didn't need to hear that. Anyway, why were you talking to Elle?"

"_Well you're always going on about her and I know that she's your best friend. She seems like a very nice girl."_

"She is. But that doesn't mean I want you to talk to her. Especially not if you're going to tell her stories about my childhood."

"_Oh, she told you about the stuttering then?"_

"Yes, she did. Why would you tell her about that? Are you trying to embarrass the hell out of me?"

"_Watch your language,"_ his mother automatically corrected him. _"And no, I am not 'trying to embarrass the heck out of you.' I just thought I would get to know the girl that you've set your heart on."_

"What? I haven't set my heart-"

"_Don't try and lie to me. I'm your mother. I've known you since the day you were born. I can tell when my only son has fallen in love with a nice young lady."_

"Is it that obvious?" Emmett was worried that Elle would figure it out and be freaked out about it.

"_No. It's a motherly instinct to know these things."_

"Oh. If you say so."

"_Would I lie to you?"_

"I don't know You _are_ my mother," teased Emmett.

"_I think Elle was right about you."_

"What?! Why? What did she say about me?!"

"_She said that you're a butthead."_

"Ah. Her favorite adjective for me."

"_Give it time, sweetie."_

"Thanks, Mom." Emmett ran a hand through his hair, accidentally knocking into the gigantic lump on his head. "Owww!"

"_What's wrong?"_

"Nothing. I hit my head yesterday, and I accidentally bumped it again just now."

"_How'd you hit your head?"_

"It's not important. I'm fine now."

"_Have you taken anything for it?"_

"Not yet."

"_Well, then you can't complain about it."_

"I'm gonna go and take some 'Pirin' tablets, as Elle likes to call aspirin, and eat some chocolate."

"_Chocolate? Emmett, honey, I don't think that's going to help a headache."_

"It's Elle's advice."

"_That would explain it. Let me know if it works."_

"I will."

"_Well, I'm afraid that you called me when I was in the middle of getting ready for work. So I have to go finish doing that. I'm working a double shift today. With it being summer, the schools are out and the little boys just love to jump off buildings."_ Emmett's mother, a nurse, referenced his own adventure at the age of seven when he'd decided he could fly. The end result being a trip to the emergency room and a broken arm.

"Alright. I'll call you soon. And please don't talk to Elle anymore, unless I'm in the room to supervise and make sure you two don't talk about my childhood."

"_I make no promises!"_

"That's what I was afraid of. Bye, Mom. Love you."

"_Love you too, sweetie. Bye."_

Emmett snapped the phone shut and sighed. He wasn't sure how he felt about his mother and Elle talking. In one aspect, it was great that they got along. Then, one day, if Elle and he ever did get together, he wouldn't have to worry about there being terse feelings between the two of them. On the other hand, his mom could tell Elle things that would make Emmett want to bury his head in the sand for years.

He got up off the couch and into the bedroom. He flopped down on the bed and groaned.

"Women!"

**A/N: I don't know when the next update will be. Soon?**


	5. Author's Note: Take Two

Author's Note: Take two

Author's Note: Take two!

This is just a heads up to let ya'll know what's going to be happening from now on.

I got out of school for the summer on Friday. This is going to give me a lot more time to work on YGM. In fact, I actually finished writing chapter five last night! I just need to read over it and fix it up and then it will be up.

However, before all of that takes place, I do need to make some changes to the story. I was reading over the first four chapters a few weeks ago and I caught a bunch of little stuff that needed to be tidied up. Not big stuff; just stupid little grammatical and factual errors that I hadn't caught the first time around. For example, when I was writing chapter three, I had just gotten done watching the episode of Ugly Betty where Justin acts out Hairspray. As a result, when I went to type Boston, I accidentally wrote Baltimore. (My best friend rudely points this fact out in the most recent review for chapter three).

I also want to see if I can fix all the email formatting that got messed up in the first chapter. So before chapter five goes up, I will be replacing the first four chapters. It's not a big deal, but I just want to get that stuff fixed up.

So basically, this story is coming back from the dead! We're gonna get this ball rolling again!

Chapter five will be up sometime soon. Watch this space for that!

I'm also going to use this here author note to fill ya'll in on exactly who all will be emailing and what their e-mail addresses are.

Elle- LittleMissWoodsCommaElle(at)

Emmett- ChipOnMyShoulder(at)

(Yes, I did change the way their emails were originally done. I think it looks better this way)

Paulette- irelandlover(at)

There's also one other person. Anyone want to take a gander at who it is?


End file.
